Nuestro mundo
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Fue en un sanatorio mental dónde volvimos a encontrarnos, él traía sus demonios, yo traía los míos, mi mundo estaba lleno de Mariposas y felicidad, el suyo estaba teñido de fuego y oscuridad. A las mariposas les gusta el fuego, y al fuego le gusta quemar. Así que fue inevitable la atracción que sentimos. Pero nuestra locura nos llevaría a un principio sin fin...


Nuestro mundo

Resumen: Fue en un sanatorio mental dónde volvimos a encontrarnos, él traía sus demonios, yo traía los míos, mi mundo estaba lleno de Mariposas y felicidad, el suyo estaba teñido de fuego y oscuridad. A las mariposas les gusta el fuego, y al fuego le gusta quemar. Así que fue inevitable la atracción que sentimos. Pero nuestra locura nos llevaría a un principio sin fin...

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de este fadom, no es una pareja muy popular pero realmente me gusta, y también el hecho de tocar temas más oscuros, en fin, espero que les guste!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un contundente silencio reinaba en el lugar. Los grandes pasillos desiertos y el intenso color blanco del lugar hacían que el ambiente fuera aun más tenso.

El hórrido olor del lugar era repugnante. Era una mezcla entre encierro, desinfectantes, y comida. Sin duda una convinacion nada agradable.

Podía escuchar el "tic" y el "tac" del reloj de enfrente, colgado en el centro del pasillo, tapando alguna que otra de esas inumerables gritas de las paredes. Ese lugar no me parecía nada agradable, y no es sólo por ver la suciedad en las paredes y el lugar, ni mucho menos por ese tétrico silencio y las escalofriantes miradas de los encargados de este. Sino más bien era por la sensación que tuve a penas entre a este lugar.

Yo mire por la ventanilla del auto unos instantes antes de bajarme, era como el décimo hospital al que iba, me internavan en uno y me cambiaban a otro, así contantemente.

Suspiré con desgano al ver la gran estructura, hecha de piedras grandes de un tono grisáceo, unidas por cemento, y con una gran puerta de madera, haciendo notar lo viejo que era este lugar. Tenia un patio externo me comento mi padre, y yo mire horrorizada el dichoso patio, o bueno lo que yo pude ver de el. Estaba cubierto por una grande y gruesa capa de cemento y sobre estas una cerca de metal con numerosos pinches muy afilados, de esos que si llegas a rozar te cortan. Era una primera impreciso nada agradable.

Todavía no entiendo por que mis padres me llevan de un lado a otro, y mucho menos entiendo mi supuesta enfermedad. Yo me siento bien, como bien, duermo bien, no siento molestias en mi cuerpo, no siento nada fuera de lo usual. Pero aún así me obligan a tomar medicina y a estar hablando con un hombre cada día. Él es un doctor, pero no es como los típicos doctores, él me pregunta cosas íntimas, como mi relación con mi madre, lo que pienso, mi infancia, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi enfermedad.

Pero a fin de cuentas no hay forma de que mis padres entiendan que estoy bien. Yo extraño mi hogar, sentarme junto al televisor con Marco a comer Nachos, hablar con Pony Head, ¡Salir de fiestas! Pero por más que lo intente ellos dicen que es por mi bien... Yo solo quiero volver a casa...

Por fin la puerta de enfrente se abrió, y de ese lugar salio una mujer. Sus cabellos eran cortos, blancos y con rulos, en la parte de las patillas lo tenia muy corto, su nariz era picuda y poseía unos alargados ojos negros, que a mi impreciso era fríos y tétricos.

Con una señal de manos hizo que mis padres pasarán, yo me quedé afuera, junto a un hombre serio de bata blanca quien me vigilaba cuidadosamente.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos mis padres por fin salieron del lugar. Mi madre me miró con esos ojos tristes que tanto odiaba yo. Siempre los ponía cuando me iban a dejar en un hospital. En verdad quiero curarme, quiero volver con mis amigos, con mi familia, y es que en estos lugares estoy tan sola, no conozco a nadie, no tengo a nadie.

\- Veras hija...- Comenzó a hablar ella - Te quedaras aquí por un tiempo. Se que quieres volver a casa, así que si todo va bien y trabajas se que en muy poco tiempo podrás estar con nosotros otra vez.

\- ¡No quiero un dentro de poco quiero ir a casa ahora! Quiero mi cama, quiero mi barita, hablar con Pony Head y comer Nachos con Marco.

\- Así que Pony Head... - Susurró la mujer - ¿Es ella de quien hablaban? - Mis padres asintieron, no entendía a que venía ese comentario.

\- Estarás mejor hija - Dijo mi padre - La señora Meteora Bufferfly es una mujer seria y se que aquí mejorarás

\- Quiero ir a casa...- Susurré con tristeza. Ya me había cansado de gritar y patalear, de llorar y suplicar cada maldita vez que me dejaban en un hospital diferente. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar su decisión.

Mi padre me entrego mis cosas y luego de un fuerte abrazo por parte de ambos, dos hombres vestidos de blanco me guiaron hacia donde seria mi habitación.

Entre suspiros tire las cosas sobre mi nueva cama, era un lugar pequeño, tenia una cama con sábanas blancas y un acolchado verde, una almohada no muy blanda y un pequeño armario junto a un estante y debajo de este último un escritorio con una silla. Si, en esta cárcel seria dónde pasaría mis días.

Una vez sola en la habitación los hombres cerraron con llave y se fueron del lugar, no había ni una ventana que diera al exterior, y la ventana de la puerta estaba enrejada, haciendo que la luz exterior creará una sombra oscura de las rejas, lo cual me producía algo de tristeza.

Si tuviera mi barita todo sería más fácil, podría huir de aquí, pero no podía hacer nada, y mis poderes por algún motivo no funcionaban.

Acomode las cosas de mi mochila y tome la libreta de dibujos. Comencé a dibujar guerricornios y muchos arcoiris, tratando de que mi mete se enfocará en algo que no sea esta profunda soledad que sentía.

Pase bastante tiempo por encerrada, o al menos eso sentí, hasta que una campana sonó, hacia "Tuuu Tuuu, Tuuu tuuu" Escuché pasos y sonidos metálicos, hasta que mi puerta fue abierta por los mismos hombres de blanco.

\- Hora del paseo al patio -

Uno de ellos me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me saco de la habitación a la fuerza, iba a decir algo en cuento mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver a un rostro conocido.

Era un rostro elegante y fino, de fracciones masculinas, sus cabellos era rosáceo y poseía nos atrallentes ojos rojos. Vestía de blanco, tenia una extraña camisa que cubría sus brazos y los ataba hacia su espalda, impidiendo movilidad alguna. Esas mangas estaban atadas con varios engranajes de metal. Por supuesto, era mi ex novio Tom Lucitor.

Él y yo nos habíamos conocido hace ya bastante tiempo, era hijo de unos amigos de mis padres y nos hicimos amigos desde niños. Al cabo de unos años comenzamos a salir como pareja, pero tuvimos muchos problemas y di por terminada nuestra relación.

Además debo admitir que yo sentí algo especial por mi mejor amigo Marco lo que influyó en que decidiera dejar a Tom. Y es que todos a mi alrededor, mis amigos y familia dijeron que era lo mejor.

Me pregunté qué hacía él ahí y por qué ahora vestía esa extraña cosa blanca y no su usual remera roja. Decidí acercarme a averiguarlo

\- ¡Hey, Tom! - Grité mientras me acercaba a él, este se volteo rápidamente abriendo los ojos de par en par, como no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. - ¡Soy yo Star!

\- ¿S-Star...? - Dijo incrédulo

\- Si soy yo. -

\- ¿Pero que haces tu aquí? -

\- Deberá preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué haces tu aquí Tom? -

\- Bueno yo... Mis padres me trajeron aquí hace algún tiempo...-

\- A mi igual - Solté un suspiro de desgano

\- ¡Basta de charlas! - Gritó repentinamente una mujer fornido de cortos cabellos castaños. - Avancen. - Yo iba a decir algo, sin embargo Tom se me adelanto y dijo:

\- Si lo siento mucho, ahí vamos...- Yo quede impactada, tanto así que sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar junto a Tom sin decirle nada a la mujer. - Es mejor que no la hagas enojar Star. - Dijo con una mirada seria

\- Dime la verdad Tom... ¿Qué es este lugar? - Él suspiró

\- El infierno -

Quede plasmada unos minutos, sin darme cuenta Tom ya no estaba a mi lado, se había ido a sentar en una de las esquinas del enorme patio. Y yo quede sola en el centro del lugar. Era un sitio enorme. Con paredes realmente altas, su piso era de un pasto marchito con varios caminos de cemento.

Me soprendio esa actitud tan inusual en Tom, siempre que lo vi después de que terminamos, el intentaba hablar conmigo a toda costa, y obviamente intentaba que vuelva con él, cosa que claramente no hice. Pero ahora no... Yo me acerqué a hablarle y sin decir nada se alejo de mi, sin mencionar que dejó que alguien le hablara de ese modo y tan sumiso acepto las ordenes. Parecía otra persona. ¿Dónde estaba el Tom que incendiaba cosas? Qué gruñir y gritaba y no dejaba que nadie lo pasara por encima, ese chico gruñón y a la vez muy lindo conmigo, donde estaba ese espíritu rebelde, ¿Dónde estaba Tom...?

Yo de inmediato entendí que este lugar era peligroso, y ver lo que le hicieron a Tom me puso la piel de gallina, no quería terminar así.

¿Que es este lugar?

Iba a ir a hablar con Tom pero nuevamente ese sonido llamo mi atención y entre grito y grito esa mujer ordenó a todos volver a sus habitaciones.

Al cabo de un rato en mi habitación entro un hombre, este usaba lentes tenia cabellos castaño y vestía una bata blanca.

\- ¿Star Butterfly? - Dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento sobre mi cama. - Mucho gusto soy el doctor John, y seré tu médico a cargo. - Yo hice una mueca de disgusto - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí Star? -

\- No. Y nadie quiere decírmelo tampoco. -

\- No es algo que uno deba decirte Star, debes enterarte por ti misma.

\- Es lo que todos dicen. - Comente molesta.

\- ¿Tienes amigos Star? - Preguntó obviando mi comentario

\- ¡Si! Tengo a Marco, a Kelly a Janna y a Pony Head.

\- Así que Pony Head...- Dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y anotaba algo en ella - Háblame más de Pony Head

\- Bueno ella es como un Pony, digo tiene la cabeza de Pony pero no tiene cuerpo, ella esta volando.

\- ¿Y qué más...? -

\- Ella es divertida, le gusta hacer cosas rebeldes, siempre nos contamos todo, es muy divertida...-

\- ¿Y alguien más puede verla? - Esa pregunta me descoloco. Pony Head y yo eramos muy unidas, pero ella jamás quería ver a alguien que no fuera yo, y cuando salíamos pasaba desapercibida, puede que sea como si no la vieran pero ella estaba aquí. Además...

\- ¡Tom! ¡Tom podía verla, jugaba con nostras cuando éramos niños! -

\- ¿Y quién es Tom? -

\- Es mi ex novio, Tom Lucitor, él también está aquí, lo vi hace algunos momentos.- Él abrió los ojos algo asombrado.

\- ¿Y que relación tenias con él? -

Ese hombre comenzó a hacer una pregunta tras otra por un buen rato, no me pareció alguien malo y sus ojos demostraba interés en ayudarme, no era como los otros médicos que simplemente hablaban conmigo e intentaban convencerme de cosas absurdas, como que debía soltar la infancia o me preguntaban que sucedió cuando era niña, que no quería recordar.

Me gustó hablar con el, fue entretenido, al principio sólo hacia preguntas pero con el tiempo se volvió una charla casual como la que tendrías con un amigo al que estás conociendo.

¿Que era este lugar? No lo sabía y él tampoco queria decírmelo, ¿Por que Tom estaba aquí? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Tampoco pude saberlo.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba aquí, encerrada en estas 4 paredes, solo pude pensar en una cosa, yo debía escapar de aquí, y llevarme a Tom conmigo, debia saber que estaba pasando, y algo dentro de mi me decía que algo oscuro se acercaba...


End file.
